That Thing You Do
by Sugar3Plum
Summary: At a time when war is slowly but surely creeping up on the Wizarding World, two young teenagers find love in places they never could have imagined. Will love prevail, or Darkness overcome? Set 6th yr. R/r


Story Title: That Thing You Do  
  
Author: Sugar3Plum  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and context.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, places, and related materials.  
  
Author's Note*please read*: This was just something I just happened to be writing as a journal entry in the first sentence, then the next thing I know I was writing Harry Potter fanfiction. Just happened, I dunno. It won't be in first person, just the first few paragraphs, it's a prologe kinda. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please leave your comments, I really appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Prologue/Chapter One: On Meetings And Friendships  
  
Many things in this world are beautiful. But one in particular comes to my mind as I think of the most gorgeous thing one can ever imagine. The soft beating of strong wings against crisp new air; a sound so pure and natural, even I could not deny it's beauty.  
  
I had always liked birds as a child, and even as I got older they were my favourite animal. My childhood fairytale books almost always told of a courageous bird that somehow helped the Prince save his lovely witch Princess from the evil wizards of the Wizarding World, usually well-known ones such as Grindewald, Heraialdfra, or much later in my life, Voldemort.  
  
A phoenix it was, usually, a bird known for it's pure soul and good intentions. I dreamnt of becoming a gracious phoenix and flying far away from my normal, boring life as James Potter, but as /the/ James Potter, the hero phoenix aminagus.  
  
My life was boring, and I knew it. Born the son of two aurors, I was almost alway alone as they traveled the countryside, so naturally I was used to the tranquil silence. Maybe that is why I longed for adventure, some kind of excitement that would make me wonder where or who I would be the next day. So when my Hogwarts acceptance letter arrived, I searched for the longed adventure. Fortunatly, I found it. In three boys who became my best friends. And three years later, the Mauraders were hatched, natorious for our pranks, specifically on my greasy enemy, Slytherin Severus Snape, or Triple S, as we so kindly maimed him.  
  
Yet, although I had found the greatest friends one could hope for, something was missing. I wasn't entirely sure, until I found it. I had almost given up hope on ever completing my life to my idea of perfection, when I ran into the 'missing something'. Literally, ran into. It happened sometime in Sixth year...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James Potter was late, to say the least. Hastily wrapping his scarlet and gold tie clumsily aound his neck, trying to pin his Prefect badge into place, and carry his books at the same time, he ran blindly down the corridor to the dreaded Arithmacy class; the absolutly worst class to be late for.  
  
The teacher for this particular class, proffesor Kinsol, was the funnest Proffesor you could ask for, but entirley strict when it came to her two, and only two, golden rules. 1) Never be late, always punctual and 2) Have fun.  
  
He skidded around the corridor, and in his rush, did not notice the redhead girl coming from the opposite direction, turning the same corner, at the same break-neck speed.  
  
Naturally, collision struck, and the two went down in a cloud of books, parchment, and... pink feathers?  
  
James plucked one of the bright feather from the air, as it floated soft and slowly to the ground, puzzlement written clearly on his face. The girl blushed and looked sheepish.  
  
"Ah-those belong to me. They're part of an... experiment." The girl explained, her cheeks turning magenta now, a colour that clashed horridly with her deep red locks. He voice was tinted in a Irish accent, but not uninteligable. James couldn't help but noticed how pretty she was, and tried to place her face to a year and house. However hard he racked his brain, he still couldn't place her. Glancing down at the emblem on her robe, he almost fell over in suprise. Slytherin! How could it be? His first instinct was to be as rude and nasty as possible to her, but something held him back.  
  
She was grinning now, obviously waiting for him to say something. When he didn't comply, she stood akwardly to her feet. She then began to collect her books, and... pink feathers. When she was done, with James gawking at her, she held out a slim hand, smiling, "Lileana Evans. Lily, for short." She said.  
  
He stared at her pale hand for a moment, then shook it. "James Potter. I was on my way to Arithmacy, sorry I ran into you, I'm rather late." He told her, as they walked down the hall together, at a much slower pace.  
  
"Oh cool, me too. I switched over from Divination, which is as fake as..." She trailed off, grinning. He smiled, noddng his agreement.  
  
Silence ensued and they walked together comfortably, both trying to think of a conversation starter. Lily finally found something to talk about and was the first to speak.  
  
"Umm-Your one of those four Gryffindor boys, aren't you? The prank pulling ones? What was it, the Marrowers?" She asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
"Yes I am, and it's the Mauraders." He corrected, trying to ignore the stab of pride at being recognized for his pranks by a different house! She nodded unexpressionedly, and steered them right and smack dab into a wall, which quickly evolved to show a small class of pupils with an energetic, pretty, young witch at the front. She stopped talking as one of her students and a unfamiliar girl waltzed in.  
  
"Ah, Miseuir Potta, an 'ho might dis be?" She asked, nodding her head in the direction of Lily, who gritted her teeth. She hated when people talked about her when she were standing right there.  
  
"I am Lily Evans, ma'am. I switched from Divination." She told the french proffesor.  
  
"Understandable." The teached, proffesor Kistrol was it?, said, her mouth twitching in amusement. Obviously, the Arithmacy teacher didn't handle that branch of magic very well, either. "Vary well."  
  
"You two are vary late. I am afraid I'm going to give you ay detention for dizrezpect fo' your studiez. Pleaze speak withz me afta' class. Now take your seats, pleaze."  
  
The class was small, only consisting of a few Third year Gryffindors, a handfull of Hufflepuffs. Sixth and Seventh year Ravenclaws were the majority of the class, and James and Lily were the only Sixth years from their houses. And Lily was the /only/ Slytherin at all.  
  
Although the class was small, there weren't many seats, and Lily and James had to sit in the very back, at a small rickity old table, that was clearly falling apart.  
  
As the teacher droned on and on about something, Lily wasn't paying attention, she stared at the table, where lots of names and inscriptions had been carved with quills, probably by previous bored pupils like herself. A couple piqued her intrest exspecially.  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs= Best Friends Forever  
  
May The Halls Of Hogwarts Forever Remember Us  
  
And  
  
  
  
Arabella Figg + Sirius Black = Eternal Love and Friendship  
  
  
  
It brought a tear to her eye at the thought of those two Gryffindors, who obviously loved eachother deeply. She herself could only wish to ever find a love like that. She knew Arabella well, although she was a Gryffindor, as Lily lived with her.  
  
Her real parents had died when she was young, and the Ministry had placed her with the Figg family, who had cared for her like their own daughter since. Bella was close with the Mauraders and she and Lily had never conversed much. She might not say it, but Lily got the impression Bella was somewhat weary of her. Because of her house. Slytherin. How she hated it!  
  
She could feel James eyes on her and tried to keep the blush from creeping up her face. She felt the sudden need to blink, but thought it might aware him of her awarness that he was watching her like a lovesick puppy.  
  
The bell rung, and Lily rushed to the Great Hall for lunch, looking forward to a confrontation with her Foster sister.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note:: Short I know, but I'm hopeful to get a few reveiws before putting real, long, tiresome, hourse into a satisfactory chapter. I must know if I'm working towards something, not away from it. Please PLEASe be a responsible reader and REVEIW!!!!  
  
Sugar3Plum 


End file.
